1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to computer systems. More particularly, it is directed to protocol(s) for authentication in computing environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
In enterprise environments, electronic documents can provide various advantages over their hard copy counterparts. For instance, instead of physically delivering hard copy documents to intended recipients (e.g., via mail or courier services), authors can send recipients electronic versions of such documents through electronic channels, such as electronic mail (“email”), corporate intranets, and/or the Internet. Organizations relying on electronic document distribution may realize savings via reduced expenditures associated with printing and delivery. Due to its swiftness, electronic distribution of documents has in many cases become a preferred method of document delivery for many organizations (including businesses and customers alike). For instance, instead of waiting days or weeks (e.g., for international shipment), recipients can in many cases receive electronic documents virtually instantly (e.g., seconds or minutes).
In light of the ubiquitous nature of the Internet, email, and other electronic distribution methods, document management and security has become an increasing concern for organizations. For instance, sensitive documents that would have been previously limited to secure locations (e.g., a secure office building or client location) can now be easily (and sometimes mistakenly) sent electronically to individuals all over the world. Examples of sensitive documents may include documents associated with intellectual property, engineering designs, and confidential business strategies. One way in which businesses have confronted the unique challenges of electronic documents containing sensitive information includes document encryption.